


Спокойной ночи, луна (previously Goodnight Moon by CapriciousPancake)

by nen_doe



Category: Homestuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nen_doe/pseuds/nen_doe
Summary: Один очень одинокий мальчик постепенно влюбляется в давно уже мёртвого человека.
Relationships: Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 1





	Спокойной ночи, луна (previously Goodnight Moon by CapriciousPancake)

**Author's Note:**

> Благословение на перевод было получено в прошлом, но автор удалился с ао3.  
> Переводил для зфб на @diary году так в 12м.
> 
> In the past the author (CapriciousPancake) gave me permission to translate this work into Russian, but unfortunately deleted the profile by the time I got here and decided to share my works on ao3. The only thing left is my traslation and, probably, the original is saved somewhere on my old PC. :(  
> I don't know if it is 100% ethically correct to post this, but I saw people searching for this work. If there will be any problems, I delete it asap.

Они лежали там всегда, но ты обратил на них внимание только после того, как тебе исполнилось девять. 

(Ты знаешь, что тебе девять, потому что в твоей комнате есть часы, которые бьют только раз в год, и в этот же момент счётчик на стене добавляет единицу. Ты никогда не видел самих часов, но после того, как тебе исполнилось пять, в день своего рождения ты обычно садился и ждал, пока они начнут бить.)

Эти позабытые коробки у тебя в шкафу, частично погребённые под одеждой, из которой ты вырос, и игрушками, с которыми больше не играешь... Надо бы убрать комнату, выбросить все старые вещи, но тебе страшно передвигаться по каркасу здания, вода так далеко внизу, и там так глубоко. На коробках – этикетки. «Не открывай, пока тебе не исполнится шесть». Семь. Восемь. Девять. Десять. И ещё несколько, но ты начинаешь с первой.

В той, что на шестилетие, – игрушки. Книги, которые для тебя уже слишком просты. Целая пачка фильмов, которых ты ещё не видел. Непортящаяся еда. Литр газировки Оранж Крэш.  
Ты рассматриваешь коробочки с фильмами и находишь образовательные – они как те, по которым ты учился читать и писать. Есть смешные, есть длинные, есть короткие, фильмы с говорящими животными и полностью анимированные. И ещё два, на самом дне, в простых коробочках. К первой прикреплена записка, на которой нацарапано «С Днём Рождения», записка с второй гласит «Сказки».  
Ты сдуваешь пыль с первой – и запускаешь фильм на компьютере. Он не начинается, как все другие, с выбора в меню, а просто проигрывается автоматически, и ты видишь знакомую комнату. Это твоя комната, только мебель расставлена иначе и в ней меньше техники. Это даже пугает тебя: ты всегда один, и мысль, что кто-то мог побывать в твоём убежище, устрашает.  
Камера фокусируется на стуле посреди комнаты, но источник света остаётся где-то за кадром. Проходит десять секунд, прежде чем ты слышишь звук шагов, очень тихий шёпот – и забываешь, как дышать.

Он появляется сбоку, садится на стул и смотрит прямо в камеру – прямо тебе в глаза. У него светлые волосы, на его лице – тёмные очки, он высокий и такой же долговязый, как ты. У тебя есть его фотография, ты никогда не видел его лично, но почему-то он очень важен для тебя. Он прокашливается, и ты подскакиваешь на месте, поражённый, потому что никто в твоих обучающих фильмах не делал этого, и странно слышать этот звук от кого-то ещё.  
– Привет, Дёрк, – говорит он, и ты впервые слышишь, как кто-то называет тебя по имени. Он куда отчетливее произносит букву «ё», чем ты обычно мысленно. Твоё сердце колотится так, что тебе становится страшно – а вдруг это неправильно, и из-за этого ты умрёшь?  
– Меня зовут Дэйв, – мужчина сглатывает. – Я твой брат.  
Ты извлекаешь диск, выключаешь монитор и сжимаешься в комок под покрывалом на своей (большой, такой большой, слишком большой) кровати; тебя трясёт. 

На то, чтобы набраться смелости и попробовать снова, у тебя уходит два часа. Фильм начинается заново, и ты пересматриваешь «привет Дёрк меня зовут Дэйв я твой брат» ещё трижды.  
Ты знаешь, что такое «братья». Ты подозревал, что человек на фотографии – либо твой отец, либо брат.  
Но знание о том, что у тебя есть реально существующая семья, одновременно приводит в восторг и ужасает. 

– Тебе исполнилось шесть, – говорит он. Но это не так, ты опоздал на три года – тебе девять, и ты удивлён: как ты мог позволить себе целых три года пребывать в неведении?  
Он улыбается. Раньше ты никогда не видел грустных улыбок, но ты думаешь, что, наверное, они выглядят именно так. Во всех других фильмах люди улыбались и смеялись, и это даже раздражало, но поскольку тебе нравилось учиться, ты терпел.  
– Как бы я хотел тебя увидеть, – говорит он. Говорит Дэйв. Его зовут Дэйв и он – твой брат.  
– Очень, очень хотел бы. Но не могу.  
Ты пытаешься подавить в себе вспышку ужасающего разочарования. Стоило бы задуматься, что если ты уже провёл без него девять лет, трудно ожидать, что он появится сейчас. Всё равно больно. Очень больно. У тебя оставалась надежда.  
– И однажды ты узнаешь, почему.  
Почему он не может сказать сейчас, когда ты даже уже оставил надежду узнать, почему ты застрял в этой комнате посреди океана, почему ты здесь один, почему тебе так ужасно одиноко?  
Дэйв вздыхает, и ты тянешься к экрану, касаешься поверхности одним пальцем, будто мог бы коснуться Дэйва – если очень постараешься.  
– Но сейчас тебе шесть. – Девять. – И это твой день рождения. – Нет никакого дня рождения. – И я думаю, ты достаточно подрос для того, чтобы понять, как устроен компьютер.  
Он тебя недооценил: уже в четыре ты смотрел фильмы.  
– Так что я просто хотел поздороваться.  
Привет, Дэйв, брат, которого ты никогда не видел.  
– И, с днём рождения, Дёрк. 

Камера выключается, ползунок проигрывателя возвращается к началу. Конец видеозаписи. Всего пять минут, но ты проигрываешь её снова и снова, слушая звук голоса, то, как он произносит твоё имя, повторяешь за ним. Ты смотришь видео десять, пятнадцать, двадцать раз, прежде чем выключить и расплакаться, потому что ты слышал, как в других фильмах говорят люди, но никто не обращался именно к тебе, а тебе так невыносимо одиноко.

Через какое-то время ты вспоминаешь о втором фильме с запиской, запускаешь и его тоже. Согласно информации, он длится час; сначала изображение плывёт, но потом снова становится чётким. Это всё ещё Дэйв, он всё так же сидит на стуле. В этот раз у него на коленях лежит книга, и он снимает очки. У Дэйва алые глаза.  
– Не знаю, не слишком ли ты вырос, чтобы считать, что это глупо, но Р… подруга сказала мне, что, возможно, тебе понравится, если я тебе почитаю.  
Он поднимает книжку, и ты видишь обложку. Одна из книг, которые были в коробке.  
Он снова прокашливается и, открыв книжку, начинает читать. Это сказки на ночь, и их много. Он читает «Спокойной ночи, Луна» и «Где живут Дикие Вещи» и «Кота в шляпе», и он меняет тембр голоса, чтобы изображать разных персонажей, и ты уже немного перерос всё это, но он обращается _к тебе_ , он зовет _тебя_ по имени, он смотрит в камеру и улыбается _тебе_.  
Ты прибавляешь громкость, ставишь видео на повтор и калачиком сворачиваешься на кровати. Слушаешь звук его голоса, глубокий и успокаивающий, пока неожиданно не отключаешься. 

Проснувшись, ты вспоминаешь об остальных коробках. 

В коробке на семилетие – одежда, ещё книги, ещё фильмы. Один из них – от Дэйва. Тебя интересует только он.  
Это первая запись, в которой он рассказывает о себе. Он – Дэйв, он – твой брат, и он очень тебя любит. Он – режиссёр, снимает фильмы и некоторые из самых последних – тоже его авторства. Он говорит, что отправил тебя сюда, чтобы ты был в безопасности, но чего он опасался, не говорит. Он очень, очень сильно тебя любит. 

В видео из коробки на восьмилетие он рассказывает о том, где живёт. Там есть люди, тысячи людей, они повсюду, и это пугает тебя, потому что ты всегда был здесь один, ты не можешь представить себе жизнь в такой толпе. Он рассказывает о разных профессиях, о технологиях, показывает тебе фотографии и упоминает очередную порцию фильмов, которые тебе следует посмотреть. Дэйв снова читает тебе, но это уже не совсем детские книги, и тебе даже интересно содержание, а не одно лишь звучание его голоса, но у тебя есть ещё одна коробка, и ты оставляешь истории напоследок. 

Ещё в той коробке есть календарь, и ты рассматриваешь его, вслух произнося названия месяцев, как в обучающих лентах. В декабре – две пометки под датами. Д. Р. Дэйва, Д. Р. Дёрка. Теперь ты знаешь, откуда считать время, хоть это и бесполезно, пока не наступит твой следующий день рождения. 

В коробке к девятилетию больше нет игрушек, книжек или посторонних фильмов. В ней – металл и провода, печатные платы, которые ровным счетом ничего тебе не говорят, перечень инструкций и коробка с инструментами. Ты смотришь пятиминутное видео, в котором Дэйв читает тебе инструкцию, потом откладываешь всё в сторону. Тебе нужно знать правду, остальное подождёт. 

Ты тянешься к коробке на десятилетие, нервничая – тебе же всего девять, но ты так хочешь слышать, как он разговаривает, тебе так не хватает его голоса, что ты не хочешь ждать до дня рождения. Ты робко открываешь её, ожидая каких-нибудь признаков надвигающегося возмездия за свою поспешность. Ты представляешь, например, как он вдруг возникает в дверях и отчитывает тебя за нетерпение. 

В коробке – фотоальбом, ещё фильм и меч. И всё. Ни еды, ни одежды. Ты перелистываешь несколько страниц фотоальбома, прежде чем запустить фильм. Дэйв снова на том же стуле, как и в самых первых видео, но в этот раз на нём нет очков, он выглядит уставшим, замученным и – гораздо старше.  
– Дёрк, – говорит он, и тебе нравится, как он произносит твое имя, потому что оно _твоё_ , ты существуешь для кого-то. – Ты должен мне поверить. Хочу, чтобы ты подождал, пока тебе исполнится десять лет, прежде чем посмотреть это.  
У тебя сердце уходит в пятки, и ты кусаешь пальцы, но не пытаешься остановить фильм.  
– Если тебе ещё нет десяти, я прошу тебя выключить видео и убрать в коробку. Не смотри фотографии, ты ещё не готов.  
Он такой усталый, но у него такой напряженный голос, и глаза просто полыхают, ты в равной степени напуган – и восхищён – тоже, и ты не хочешь подвести его, своего брата, которого никогда не встречал.  
– Дёрк, – повторяет он, будто бы сейчас находится с тобой в этой комнате. – Выключи это.  
Трясущимися руками ты выключаешь компьютер. 

Ты так часто пересматриваешь записи, что уже помнишь всё наизусть. Можешь процитировать по памяти каждое слово, каждую подробность его историй, ты изучил, как причудливо он строит предложения, ты помнишь, как он смеётся. Помнишь его лицо и сравниваешь вас, стоя перед зеркалом в ванной. Твои губы тоньше и волосы более тёмного оттенка и челюсть у тебя не такая массивная, но ты надеешься, что когда-нибудь станешь похожим на него. 

Ты никогда не встречался с ним, но любишь его, потому что это единственный человек, который заявил на тебя права; ты не знаешь, где он и почему его здесь нет, но он любит тебя, говорит, что любит тебя, и тебе больно от одиночества, но его слова полны такой нежности, что ты веришь. Ты любишь его в ответ. 

Ты следуешь его инструкциям из коробки на девятилетие, режешь пальцы об острый металл и обжигаешься о паяльник, тебя пугают искры, когда ты перепаиваешь провода, но чужой голос успокаивает, объясняет каждую мелочь, и когда ты, наконец, заканчиваешь, у тебя в комнате – человек. Он высокий и серебристый, по команде Дэйва ты вставляешь микрочип в основание его черепа, и он с жужжанием оживает.  
Тебе не по себе, тебе страшно, но он говорит «йоу, чувак» (можно подумать, это не первый раз в твоей жизни, когда ты взаимодействуешь с кем-то), и Дэйв говорит, что ты сам должен дать ему имя, потому что он – твой, с днём рождения, я так люблю тебя, Дёрк.  
Ты называешь его Соутус.

Часы бьют и будят тебя, часы, которые бьют единственный раз в году, и ты возбуждённо вешаешь на стену календарь и открываешь свой подарок. 

Длина видео – два часа, и через тридцать минут тебе приходится поставить его на паузу и закричать – кричать в собственные руки, кричать в подушку, в пол, заходиться в крике, потому что теперь тебе известно, почему ты так одинок и почему Дэйва здесь нет, и ты один, ты так одинок – и всегда будешь один, потому что на Земле больше никого не осталось. 

Ты кричишь и кричишь и кричишь, и ты ненавидишь все, ненавидишь мир за то, что он умер и ненавидишь Кондесс, которая убила его, и ненавидишь Дэйва за то, что он дал тебе надежду. Ты так сильно ненавидишь его, потому что он мёртв и всегда был мёртв, ты никогда не увидишь его, тебе так плохо и всё, что тебе остаётся – его голос и лицо на экране. 

В приступе ярости ты выбрасываешь из окна запись из коробки на восьмилетие. Потом останавливаешься, задумываешься – и плачешь, потому что эту потерю уже не восполнить. А всё – из-за того, что ты – глупый ребёнок, и, ты думаешь, что несмотря на все, что сделали мир, Кондесс и Дэйв, ты никогда не будешь ненавидеть их сильнее, чем себя. 

В фотоальбоме – снимки Дэйва и его подруги Роуз, женщины, о которой он рассказывает далее в записи. Ты пролистываешь альбом с той же глухой усталостью, с какой Дэйв объясняет, что происходит в его мире. Его снимки. Снимки восстания, паника на улицах. Пропаганда и падение правительства.  
– Я люблю тебя, – говорит он. Его голос дрожит и ломается. – Жаль, у нас с тобой всё так получилось.  
Ты откладываешь альбом и сворачиваешься калачиком в кровати.  
– Я попытаюсь все изменить, но если выйдет так, что у меня не получится, я бы хотел, что бы ты знал...  
Он плачет, и ты не можешь смотреть на это, ты зарываешься лицом в подушку.  
– Я делаю всё это для тебя, Дёрк, потому что люблю тебя.  
Ты не заплачешь, ты не заплачешь, _ты не заплачешь._  
– Надеюсь скоро тебя увидеть. 

Ты берёшь в руки меч и осторожно балансируешь его. Отличный меч. Правда, для тебя длинноват. Но ты дорастёшь. 

Тебе десять лет, и ты устал от всего. 

Тебе одиннадцать, и ты смотришь на коробку, строя ужасающие догадки, что там может быть. 

Проходит два часа, и Соутус с нажимом произносит:  
– Мальчик, лучше б те открыть эт ящик.  
Внутри – никаких фильмов. Там вебкамера и листок бумаги с координатами, названием сервера и паролем к нему, и надпись от руки: «Её зовут Рокси». 

Ты устанавливаешь вебку, возишься с сетью, и замираешь, когда тебе приходит уведомление о том, что SN0413 приглашает тебя в видео–чат. Ты робко нажимаешь «да», но быстро отклоняешься в сторону, чтобы тебя не успели увидеть. Когда устанавливается соединение, ты понимаешь, что человек по ту сторону сделал то же самое.  
В динамиках раздается детский, пронзительный и напуганный голос.  
– Привет?  
И ты, напуганный не меньше, повторяешь:  
– Привет?  
Её зовут Рокси, и она – только твоя. 

В коробке на двенадцатилетие – ещё детали и провода, но уже никаких инструкций и видео, только записка: «Сделай, что получится».

Ты создаёшь робота – меньше по размеру и не такого сложного, как Соутус, и мысленно жалеешь, что не можешь ничего спросить у Дэйва. К примеру, почему иногда тебе больно и почему тебе снится одно и то же место – снова и снова – переполненная страхом фиолетовая луна. 

Ты включаешь его видео на ночь и слушаешь, как он читает сказки, хотя ты уже совсем взрослый для них, и мечтаешь о его голосе, мечтаешь о нём, о жизни, которая могла бы у вас быть. От всего этого так душно и странно, и ты окончательно влюбляешься в него, в саму идею того, что кто-то настолько любил и хотел тебя, что снова и снова говорит тебе об этом, даже будучи за порогом смерти. Ты представляешь себе, как коснулся бы его, и как он бы коснулся тебя, и сначала это простые невинные вещи – объятия, ощущение теплой кожи, забота... А потом все становится как-то не очень невинно, и очень жаль, что ты не можешь спросить его и об этом тоже. 

Тебе исполняется тринадцать; ты слушаешь лекцию Дэйва о сексе, гормонах и твоём теле, и многое становится гораздо понятнее. Он говорит, что надеется, когда-нибудь ты сможешь всё попробовать, когда-нибудь ты влюбишься, а ты понимаешь, что хочешь – не хочешь, но ты уже влюблён.  
Он – твоя поддержка и твоё утешение. Когда тебя пугает пьянство Рокси, когда тебе хочется рвать волосы от забывчивости Джейка, когда больно ранит жёсткий скептицизм Джейн, ты запускаешь видео и успокаиваешься под голос Дэйва. Он – то, чего тебе хочется и чего у тебя никогда не будет, и тебе всё время его не хватает. 

Когда ты пересматриваешь все записи, то понимаешь: та, на десятилетие – самая недавняя. Ты думаешь об этом, представляешь, как он сидел там и рассказывал тебе обо всём, уже зная, что умрёт. Ты хотел бы знать, куда он пошел после того, как выключил камеру – спать или сражаться.  
Ты хотел бы знать, о тебе ли была его последняя мысль. 

Коробка на четырнадцатилетие заполнена его снимками. На некоторых он ещё ребенок, на других – подросток, на третьих – взрослый. Вот он с гордостью ухмыляется в камеру, приобнимая женщину со светлыми волосами. Вот он хмурится и пытается установить детскую кроватку. Ты понимаешь, что он, должно быть, ждал тебя годами, прежде чем понял, что ты не появишься. Тебе хочется знать, отчаялся ли он, было ли ему так же одиноко, как он вообще смог настолько полюбить ребенка, которого ему даже не суждено было увидеть. 

Джейк присылает тебе поздравление с днём рождения, тебе пишет Рокси, но ты игнорируешь их, чтобы посмотреть эту запись. Домашнюю запись, где он немногим старше, где он смеётся и курит – и всё ещё жив. 

В коробке на пятнадцатилетие нет ничего, кроме записки. _«Люблю тебя. Удачи.»_

Ты играешь в игру. 

Его зовут Дэйв Страйдер, он примерно на год младше тебя, на нём какая-то стрёмная пижама, и тебе очень хочется с ним поговорить. Тебе нужно так много ему сказать. У него напряжённое и злое выражение лица, и, вероятно, ему тоже есть, что сказать тебе. Вероятно, у него тоже был брат, который был на тебя похож, как твой брат был похож на него, и это будет долгий разговор, полный попыток найти сходство, потому что он – не твой брат, а ты – не его. 

Но время – не на вашей стороне. Может быть, вы сделаете это позже, не теперь. У тебя есть девушка, за которую ты отвечаешь, парень, которого можно поцеловать и обнять, у вас есть мир, который надо спасать, да и всю вселенную тоже, а ещё у тебя есть брат, который гордится тобой, пускай даже он уже мёртв. И наверное, ты смог бы полюбить этого Дэйва так же, но сейчас у тебя нет никакой возможности. Ты потерял многое, но и многое приобрёл, ты знаешь, что должен делать и знаешь, что сможешь это сделать. 

Ты веришь в себя, когда больше не во что.


End file.
